Adventure Time: The First
by Commander M2
Summary: What if Simon gets the powers of the crown, but with Frost Father being around to create the crown this time, Simon doesn't lose sanity or Betty. This story looks into what might have happened in the alternative timeline where Simon never lose sanity and raised Marceline as his own daughter longer as they journey through a thousand years.
1. The Crown

**Chapter 1** : **The Crown**

 _Prologue:_

 _"Long ago, in medieval Europe **,** there was a being named Frost Father, he created the magical crown that can manipulate the power of the ice and snow and use it to protect medieval Europe from evil forces and protect humanity, as well as bringing joy and happiness to the land and controlling the weather system. But a greedy noble named Urgence Evergreen somehow stole the Ice Crown from Frost Father and use it to plunge all of Europe in eternal winter and planned to take over all of Europe . All have died in the eternal winter that Evergreen created. When Frost Father saw this, he took the Ice Crown from Evergreen and cursed him into a bird creature and imprisoned him somewhere in the Multiverse. Instead of confiscating the crown, Frost Father placed a seal on the crown so no mortal can use the crown's power evil and the crown will give power to anyone that is pure at heart.  
_

* * *

 _Present day Earth...  
_

Simon was shopping around the docks of Northern Scandinavian. He was a young antiquarian from Russia, who had been part of a local expedition, which was now over. The plane that was supposed to take him back to America wasn't schedule for a few hours so he had some time to shop. A gust of wind blew a newspaper into his leg. Rather than reading the newspaper, Simon pick it up and throw it into the recycling bin.

Simon continued on shopping when he came across an old dockworker. "Hello sir...are you interested in treasure from the sea?"

"Okay, What do you have?" Simon asked.

The dockworker opened a small crate next to him and pulled out a golden crown, topped with three points and adorned with three red rubies. Simon stared at the crown with amazement.

"Oh my goodness! This crown is interesting!" Simon said as he studied the crown. "How much" He added.

"You can have it for free." The old dockworker said as he give the crown to Simon.

"Ah...thank you, sir." Said Simon as pick up the crown.

"Nice doing business with you." The old dockworker said.

"Just wait til' Betty sees this." Said Simon as he walked off the docks and towards the airport.

Simon put the crown into the box and put through customs before boarding the plane.

* * *

 _On this planet..._  
 _The world is coming to an **END!**_  
 _Legend is something got to be repainted_  
 _Let's go Simon Petrikov_  
 _You're the only one_

 _SIMON The Lich is coming for you_  
 _SIMON The power of the ice and snow_  
 _SIMON To be strong and powerful..._

 _Your brave, Your bold_  
 _As far as standing before love_  
 _Your brave, Your strong_  
 _No dreaded thing ever does exist_

 _No one can stop you now!_  
 _Gonna survive the Mushroom War_  
 _Foiling the Lich plans_  
 _SIMON PETRIKOV!_

* * *

A few hours later he was back in America. Simon grabbed his bags and called himself a taxi cab. Thirty minutes later he arrived at the apartment where he and Betty lived in. Simon adjusted his tie and fixed his brown hair a little before entering the apartment. "Betty I'm home!" Simon called.

"Simon" Betty said excitedly as she came out of the kitchen and give Simon a hug.

Betty was about Simon's height with auburn hair, wearing stylish glasses, a green sweater and jeans.

"How was the big brave antiquarian?" Betty asked as she let Simon go.

"The expedition went well and we found a few pots and a few tomahawks, but I found something even more amazing at the docks." Simon said as he reached down to the box with the crown and pulled it out and showing it to Betty.

"Whoa! You found a crown!" Betty exclaimed in amazement as she marveled at the crown.

"I bought it from an old dockworker for free." Simon said. "Quite a bargain."

"Hey I bet you would like royalty with that crown on." Betty said.

Simon put the crown on his head. "Hello Madame Betty, would you like a cup of tea and some muffin?" Simon said with a thick English accent.

Betty laughed at Simon as he made a ridiculous pose.

"Alright your majesty, what would you like for dinner?" Betty said as she calmed down.

Simon didn't answer, he fell to the ground and faint for a few seconds after wearing the crown.

"Simon are you alright" Betty said as she pick up Simon. "What happened, Simon." she added as she release Simon's hand.

Simon put his one hand on his head.

"I don't know. I just faint for a few seconds and now feel cold." Said Simon.

Betty touched Simon's face checking his temperature.

"Well you do feel cold. I'll fix us up some chicken soup." Betty said as she went to the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Said Simon as he pick up the crown from the ground and went to the kitchen.

Little did Simon and Betty know their lives would change forever.

* * *

In a mysterious place known as the Underworld, the ruler and supreme master of the realm was Death. Death had horse skull for a head two yellow eyes, he was dressed in white farming clothes, with a brown bag strapped around his shoulder to waist. Death was in his palace tending to a large garden of flowers. Each of the flower represented a life. Despite Death being the master of the dead, he valued life and respect it.

Death was enjoying himself, when a image of a green mushroom cloud flashed through his mind. Death has been monitoring the Earth and he sensed that a war like no other. Death sighed sadly. War lead to nothing but mass death and destruction. And another flashed came to him that all life on Earth will be destroyed and magic will returned to Earth.

It was then that a particular flower caught Death's attention. A blue flower that was that was standing next to a red flower was slowly turning white and crystal like. Death studied the flower. "It seems that a mortal named Simon Petrikov has just received a special gift." He said. "He will have glorious and interesting future." Death said as he went back to tending the flowers.

 **To be continued.**

 _Ripped off of Chapter 1 of Family by Major144._

* * *

 **Authors Note: This chapter is basically a ripped off of Chapter 1: The Crown in Family by Major144. The reason why ripped off this chapter was because I'm annoyed by Major144 for the grammar mistakes and wrong spellings in his fanfictions and never asked someone to help him write the right spellings and grammars. So, what I'm trying to do is to correct the spellings and grammars.  
**

 **I have add a theme song for this fanfic and the theme song is similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga english theme by Tanaka.**


	2. The World of Change

**Chapter 2: A World of Change**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Betty woke the next morning in bed shivering Simon woke up next to her and put on his glasses.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold. Did we leave the window open?" Betty replied.

Simon looked over and saw that the bedroom window was closed.

"No it's shut." He told Betty.

"That's weird." Said Betty as her hand brushed against Simon's and a jolt of cold went through her body. "Simon your freezing!" She yelped.

Simon looked confused, he didn't feel cold. Betty put on her glasses, got out of bed, and left the room, she came back latter with a thermometer, and placed into Simon's mouth.

"You cleaned it first?" Asked Simon with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Oh course I did. I am a doctor after all." Betty said.

A few seconds latter Betty took the thermometer out of Simon's mouth and examined it.

"Well what's it say?" Asked Simon.

"89.5 degrees Fahrenheit. That's...lowering then healthy. Are you feeling ok?" Betty said with concern as she put a hand to Simon's forehead.

"I feel fine." Simon said.

"Maybe the thermometer is broken. Well...my advice is for you to bundle up and eat a hot meal. Doctor's orders." Betty told Simon.

"Whatever you say Doc." Said Simon as he gave Betty a kiss on the check, before heading to the bathroom to wash up for the day.

Simon took off his glasses and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. He then looked at his reflection. Simon saw a few white hairs on his head.

" _Looks like I'm getting older by the day. Father Time is working his magic_." Simon thought as he combed his hair into place.

Simon finished brushing his hair and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. He put on his clothes and blew his nose on a tissue. For some strange reason Simon's nose felt funny. Simon made his way to the kitchen and found Betty all dressed up in her work clothes. She faced Simon holding a thermos.

"Here's some chicken noodle soup." Said Betty as she gave Simon the thermos.

"Thanks. Love you." Said Simon as he kissed Betty on the check.

"Love you to." Said Betty with a smile as Simon grabbed a bag containing the artifacts and the crown and left the apartment.

* * *

Simon caught a taxi cab to the museum and went to his office to see what he can find out about the crown and the other artifacts. Simon looked through several books that talked about crowns. One article caught Simon's attention.

* * *

 _It was a story about how an ancient deity known as the Frost Father created a magical crown that held the power of ice and use it to bring joy and happiness to Europe during the medieval era as well as controlling the weather system. Peace, order, and justice prospered through Europe. But then a greedy noble stole it and use its power to send Europe into eternal winter and conquer it as well. All have died in in the eternal winter. The Frost Father was devastated by this, so he took the crown and put a special seal on it. Now only a person with a pure heart would be able to wield the crown. The crown would choose its next welder and bestow great power onto that person._

* * *

Simon looked at the picture of the crown and at the crown sitting on his desk. They looked exactly alike!

"Well this is certainly a good find." Simon said with excitement. "Just wait until I tell Betty this."

Simon looked at his watch and realized it was getting late, he grabbed the crown and left the museum. A few hours later he was back home with Betty. He told her about his discovery.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Whoa! A crown from a legend that's incredible! I knew my treasure hunter would find another amazing artifact like that Enchiridion book." Said Betty as she hugged Simon.

"I know right. It's crazy!" Said Simon.

The two of them had dinner and watched the news. A fleet of Russian Destroyers were making their way through the Pacific Ocean and towards America. A fleet of American Destroyers were heading towards Europe.

"When will people learn to just get along?" Simon muttered as he turned the TV off.

"Well everybody can't be as smart and kind as you." Said Betty with a smile

"And everybody can't be as sweet and smart as you." Simon said with a smile.

The two of them kissed and retired for the night.

* * *

The next day Simon woke first and made his way to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror and jumped back in fright letting out a startled shout. Simon's appearance had drastically changed over night. He had several more white hairs, his black eyes were now white, and his skin was a light blue color.

"Simon, are you ok?" Called Betty as she started to make her way to the bathroom.

Simon grabbed a towel and threw it over his head hiding his face and hands.

"Betty, don't look!" Cried Simon.

"Simon...what's wrong? Why...do you have a towel over your head?" Betty asked with concern as she walked into the bathroom.

"I...don't know. I...changed. I...think I'm some kind of monster!" Said Simon.

"Calm down. Let me see your face. I'm a doctor and your wife. I can handle whatever it is trust me." Betty said.

"Ok, but be...prepared." Simon said as he removed the towel.

Betty saw Simon's new appearance and a small look of shock appeared on her face. She reached a hand out towards Simon, who took a step back.

"Don't...get to close! I might...be contagious! I'm...some kind of monster!" Simon cried.

A frown appeared on Betty's face as she took a determined step forward.

"I see no monster. All I see is the man I fell in love with and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Whatever...this is will figure out how to fix you and if I catch whatever it is, then will be sick or whatever together. Let me help you." Betty said as she stepped forward and hugged Simon.

"I'm...really scared." Simon whispered as he hugged Betty.

"It's ok. Will get through this. Till death do us part right." Betty said.

"Right." Said Simon with a little smile.

The two of them got dressed and went into the living room. Betty grabbed some of her doctor's supplies and took a sample of Simon's blood.

"Are you in any pain or feel funny?" Betty asked.

"I feel fine." Said Simon.

"That's odd. Well I'll just take this blood sample to work and see if I can figure anything out from it." Said Betty.

"Guess I'll stay here. Don't want to freak anyone out." Said Simon.

"Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Betty as she left the apartment.

* * *

Betty went to the hospital where she worked at and started to use the machines to study Simon's blood. Besides the blood being colder the normal temperature everything seemed to be normal. Betty just scratched her head in confusion. Nothing made sense. She left the hospital and returned to the apartment a couple of hours later. Betty found Simon studying one of the museum books. Betty told Simon that, she couldn't find anything unusually about Simon's blood.

"That's weird." Said Simon.

"Tell me about it." Said Betty.

"Well...I've been thinking. All these weird changes started to happen to me, after I put that crown on." Said Simon.

"You...think that...crown is magic?" Asked Betty as she eyed the crown.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Said Simon.

Betty picked the crown up and placed it on her head. Simon just starred at her.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked.

"No I feel the same." Said Betty as she took the crown off.

"Maybe it takes...time for the changes to start." Said Simon.

"Will just have to wait and see." Said Betty.

* * *

A few hours later the two of them went to bed. The next morning they woke up. Betty looked the same, but Simon had changed some more. He had more white hair, his skin looked bluer than before, and his nose had started to grow out becoming long and pointy.

"I'm getting worse." Said Simon as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You don't look that bad. Just relax, will get through this." Said Betty as she put her hands on Simon's shoulders.

"Alright." Said Simon.

Betty collected several hair and skin samples from Simon to study, but like the blood she could find nothing unusually about them. In the days that followed Simon changed more and more. His hair became completely white, his skin turned blue, the teeth in his mouth turned into sharp fangs, and his nose became a few inches longer. Simon started to grow a beard and every time he shaved it the beard would just grow back a few hours later. Eventually he just gave up and let the beard grow out.

Simon snuck into a small depression.

"What am I? I'm no longer a man...I'm some kind of monster!" Said Simon as sat on the couch, put his head in his hands, and wept.

"No you're still a man. You're still you. This...is only a physical change. You're still the same you despite all of this. The kind hearted man that is my fiancee. I will always love you no matter what." Said Betty as sat down next to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"You always know what...to say to make me feel better. Sometimes I think you're the knight in shinning armor and I'm just a prince you have to rescue." Simon said with a smile.

"Oh please I would look terrible as a knight with all that helmet hair." Betty teased.

"I guess your right. Ok then I'm the prince and your the princess." Simon said with a chuckle.

"Yep and will get through this and have our Happily Ever After." Betty said.

The two of them kissed and retired for the night.

* * *

In the few years past that followed things became much worse for the world. News about Russian planes flying over American cities and bombing them spread like wildfire. People began to panic. Simon and Betty started to gather supplies incase they needed to evacuate their home. Simon bought a ski mask, some goggles, and some gloves to hide his unusual appearance.

* * *

In another part of the city another little family was doing a little evacuating. A woman named Linda Abadeer loaded her 4 year old daughter Marceline into the back of their car. Marceline was odd looking for a girl she had light grey skin, pointy ears, and two little fangs that stuck out from her upper lip giving her fangs. Marceline appearance was the result of Linda and a demon named Hunson Abadeer falling in love with one another. Linda slightly cursed her husband for not being around. Hunson had to go work in some other dimension called the Nighosphere, where apparently he was the ruler of. He would come and visit Linda and Marceline every few months, but then he would have to return to the Nightosphere. Linda shook the thought of her husband out of her head and focused on buckling Marceline in.

"Where are we going?" Asked Marceline.

"Were just going to someplace safe baby. Some bad things are fixing to happen in the city, so were going to stay somewhere safe." Said Linda as she got into the drivers seat and began driving.

A few hours latter they were in the woods miles outside the city. Linda took Marceline to one of the nearby caves to stay at.

"Alright Marceline I'm going to need you to be a big girl for me ok?" Said Linda.

"Ok." Said Marceline.

"I'm just going into town to pick up some supplies. I need you to stay here and be safe. Can you do that for me?" Said Linda.

Marceline nodded her head.

"That's my girl. I'll be back soon ok." Said Linda as she bent down and hugged Marceline.

"Love you mommy." Said Marceline.

"I love you to sweetie." Said Linda.

* * *

Linda left the cave and hopped into her car. She drove back to the city and went to a supermarket to get supplies. On the way there she passed several people who were either getting supplies or evacuating. Linda caught a couple walking away, with the husband wearing a ski mask and goggles. Linda just thought that was weird and continued on to the supermarket. She got there, grabbed a cart, and started to gather supplies. She grabbed food, water, and camping supplies, she was walking past a toy section, when she saw a teddybear sitting on the shelf.

" _Marceline will love that_." Thought Linda as she loaded the teddy bear into the shopping cart with the supplies.

Linda made her way outside towards her car and was loading up, when she heard a loud siren to off. Linda and several other people looked up at the sky in fright. Several black planes were flying low. Linda felt her body freeze with fear as a hatch at the bottom of the planes opened up and started to drop bombs. People ran screaming for their lives as the bombs hit the ground and exploded loudly. Linda was knocked to the ground. The planes kept coming closer to the supermarket dropping their deadly cargo. Linda could just stare in horror as they got closer.

"Please...just let Marceline be safe." Prayed Linda as she shut her eyes waiting for the end.

A bomb fell from the plane and hit the supermarket directly. The bomb exploded whipping out the entire supermarket and everybody around it including Linda. All around the supermarket were the burnt remains of people. But as devastating and tragic as this was the worse was yet to come.

A much larger plane was flying over the city carrying a larger and deadlier weapon. As the plane reached the center of the city it's dropped its deadly cargo. The bomb raced towards the ground making a loud screaming sound as it flew. When it hit the ground a tremendous explosion whipping out millions of people! A massive mushroom cloud ascended into the sky and blocked out the sun.

Miles away in the forest Marceline heard a huge nose and the ground shake violently. She went outside of the cave and looked outside. Marceline saw the biggest cloud she'd ever seen rising out of what was left of the city. But unlike other clouds that filled Marceline with joy this one filled her with terror. She ran back and sat down holding her knees to her chest.

"Mommy said...she'll be back. She promised." Whispered Marceline as shook a little bit with fright.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Simon and Betty they were still in the city, when the smaller bombs hit. At one point the crown, which was in Simon's backpack fell out. Simon quickly grabbed it and placed it on his head. A few people gave Simon a brief glance, but kept running. They had other things on their mind besides the strange man wearing the ski mask and crown. A few minutes later there was a loud screaming sound followed by a huge explosion. Simon and Betty glanced behind themselves and saw a wave of white energy racing forward annihilating everything in sight. At that moment Betty tripped and fell flat.

"BETTY!" Cried Simon as he ran back to Betty.

The explosive wave of energy raced towards the couple. Simon stood in front of Betty in an attempt to shield her.

"SIMON!" Cried Betty as she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

" ** _I HAVE TO PROTECT BETTY_**!" Thought Simon as he raised his hands to fend off the explosion.

It was then that something incredible happened. Simon's hands glowed white and a burst of energy exited his hands turning into a massive wall of ice in front of Simon and Betty. The explosive energy slammed into the ice wall and attempted to break through it. Simon realized that whatever he was doing was the only thing protecting Betty and him. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. More energy exited from his hands adding more ice to the wall and keeps it up. After several seconds the explosive energy died down. Simon stopped adding energy to the ice wall and fell to his knees. He took the crown, goggles, and ski mask off to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Simon then starred at the ice wall in amazement. Betty stood up and walked over to Simon.

"Simon...did you do this?" Asked Betty as she starred at the ice wall.

"I think...I did." Said Simon as he starred at his hands in amazement and then turned to look at the crown. "Or maybe this crown dose have magic after all."

Betty helped Simon to his feet and the two of them walked around the ice wall to see what damage the bomb caused to the city. What they saw absolutely horrified them. The city which had once been big and filled with life was now in lifeless ruins.

"It's...horrible!" Cried Betty as she buried her face into Simon's chest. "Why...would anyone...do something like this?!"

"I...honestly don't...know. But it's ok...were alive. I'm sure there must be other survivors somewhere and where there's life there is hope. Will get through this I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you." Said Simon as he hugged Betty.

"You're right there is hope. Will get through...this together." Said Betty as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Lets find someplace safer and then will figure out what to do." Said Simon as he pulled out some rope and tied the crown to his belt.

Simon and Betty moved out not sure what the new world had in store for them.

 **To be continued.**

 _Ripped off of Chapter 2: The World of Change of Family._

* * *

 **Author's Note: The original plan for Chapter 1 was to be the same as Family Chapter 1: The Crown but there are 2 differences:  
**

 **1\. The old dockworker who had gave Simon the Ice Crown was going to be a disguised Frost Father as Frost Father has been finding a pure-hearted mortal that can wield the power of the Ice Crown and use it's powers for good.  
**

 **2\. Instead of using Death and the Land of the Dead in the near ending of chapter 1, I was planning on using Frost Father and Planet Olympia (also called Planet Antikolypse in my version) to sense that someone has worn the Ice Crown and that person's name is Simon Petrikov. And Frost Father would have been the one to see the visions in the future (The Lich, The Mushroom War and the green mushroom cloud exploding and releasing the magic). Despite this, he would have seen Simon fighting the Lich and seeing the Petrikov Family (consisting of Marceline, Betty and Simon's son, Peter Petrikov) awaiting his return.  
**


	3. Child

**Chapter 3: Child**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the Underworld Death sadly watched as several flowers abruptly weather and died before. Death took off his hat and bowed his head for a few seconds before putting his hat back on. War had finally broken out and already millions of people were dead. Death looked up at the cloudy sky of the Underworld as he watched several spirits come in and head towards other realms of the dead. Depending on the life a person lived a spirit would go to a place of suffering or a place of peace.

Death had planned to tell Hunson Abadeer about what happened, but chose not. Why? It's because they don't get along very well. Another reason for that was because Marceline will get corrupted by Hunson's teachings and upbringing and tries to teach her bad things.

* * *

 _A Few Years Later after the Mushroom War ended..._

Simon and Betty made their way to some woods outside the city. They took out their supplies and went over what they had. They had food, water, and medical supplies. After looking at the supplies Simon took out his glasses from his pocket. The left lens was cracked a little, but he could still see through them. He turned his attention to the crown and studied it. He calmly put it on his head. As soon as the crown was on his head and raised his hands. A medium size cloud appeared over his and Betty's head and snow fell from it. Simon and Betty just stared at the cloud in amazement.

"Looks like I'm a walking ice machine." Simon joked.

"Well I don't think will have to worry about running out of water anytime soon." Said Betty as she caught some snow on her tongue and drank it.

"Maybe...there was a reason for me to find this crown. It...gave me the power to protect us and it can provide us with clean water." Said Simon.

"It's certainly a little miracle." Agreed Betty.

Simon took the crown off and tied it to his belt. He grabbed one of the backpacks and strapped it on.

"I'm going to go into the city and look for more supplies. I'll be back soon." Said Simon.

"Alright, but just...be careful. I don't want to lose you." Said Betty.

"Hey don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible. I give you my word." Said Simon.

The two of them smiled and kissed. Simon hefted his backpack and went into the city.

* * *

In the city, Marceline looked nervously at all the destroyed and crumpling buildings. Every shadow she saw seemed to have some kind of hidden terror her imagination would conjure up frightening her even more. Marceline found herself in the middle of a street, when finally her sadness and grief take over and she began to cry.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cried Marceline as tears fell from her eyes.

It was at that moment Simon was walking down that same road looking for supplies, when he saw Marceline a few yards away crying.

 _"A child?"_ He thought as he dropped his backpack and ran over to the child.

Simon stopped in front of Marceline, bent down and gently wiped the tears from, her eyes. A surprised look appeared on Marceline's face at the sight of the older man. Simon looked around for something to help comfort the child, his eyes landed on the remains of a toy store. He walked towards it and peered through the broken window, his eyes landed on a red teddybear. Simon grabbed it and carried it to the girl and offered it to her. The girl's face lit up with joy as she took the teddybear and hugged it to her chest. Simon smiled. It may not have been anything big, but he managed to bring some joy to a child's life.

"Why, hello there my name is Simon. What's your name?" He said.

"M...Marceline." The girl replied.

"Marceline, huh?" Simon questioned. "That's a cute name. Marceline is there...anyone else with you?" he asked Marceline.

"No. My mommy and…daddy. I don't know w-where they are and I don't what am I going to do! I'm scared!" Marceline said as she hugged the teddy bear close to herself.

"It's...ok. Don't cry. Hey here's an idea. Why don't you come with me?" Simon said.

"Huh…really?" Asked Marceline.

"Sure, it's the best that we stick together. I promise I'll protect you. So what do you say?" Said Simon with a warm smile as he held his hand out to Marceline.

"Okay." Said Marceline with a smile as she took Simon's hand.

The two of them walked over to Simon's backpack and picked it up.

* * *

"Simon, are you alone or...are there others with you?" Asked Marceline.

"Oh it's just me and my fiancée Betty. You'll like her." Said Simon.

"Well if you like her, then I like her." Said Marceline.

Simon just smiled as they continued walking. Marceline saw the crown haggling from Simon's belt.

"Can I try it on?" She asked.

"Sure." Simon said as he handed the crown to Marceline.

Marceline put it on her little head and did a pose.

"You look like a little princess." Said Simon with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm a princess." Marceline laughed.

"Well you are certainly the cutest little princess I've ever seen." Said Simon as Marceline handed the crown back to him. "You want to see something amazing?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Marceline.

Simon put the crown on and made a snow cloud appear above their heads making it snow. Marceline stared up at the snow cloud in amazement.

"Whoa! Are you magic Simon?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I guess in a way I am." Said Simon he took the crown off and hung it from his belt.

* * *

The two went back to the forest and met up with Betty. Betty was surprised to see Simon return with a child.

"Welcome back Simon and who's this little darling, you brought with you?" Asked Betty with a smile.

"This is Marceline." Said Simon.

"Hi and this here is Hambo." Said Marceline as she introduced her teddybear.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm Betty." Said Betty.

"I know Simon told me about you and I already like you." Said Marceline.

"Well aren't you sweet. I like you to Marceline." Said Betty.

The little group had a small meal of granola bars and apples. Marceline grew tired and fell asleep clutching Hambo to her chest. Simon set out a sleeping bag and pillow as Betty tucked the sleeping girl in.

"She certainly is a cute little thing. Just look at her sleeping like that it's adorable." Said Betty as they watched Marceline sleep.

"She is. The poor girl, you can only just imagine what she's going through." Said Simon as he shook his head.

"Yeah, but you found her and you gave her a teddy bear. You helped her and you were there for her. You made her smile Simon." Said Betty.

"I guess I did. I promised Marceline I'd help her find her parents. But for all I know they could both be...dead. Just...how...do you tell...a child something like that...after this tragedy?" Said Simon as he looked down at the sleeping child.

"Hey it's alright. Will handle this one step at a time and will figure something out. And who knows maybe at least one of Marceline's parents is out there somewhere." Said Betty.

"You're right. Will just have to hope for the best. Right now were all that Marceline got in this broken world and she's going to need us. I promise I will protect both of you." Said Simon.

"There's my big brave optimistic fiancé." Said Betty as she gave Simon a kiss on the check.

Betty walked away to prepare a sleeping bag for herself and Simon. Simon continued to look at the sleeping Marceline.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and help you find your parents. If things turn out bad me and Betty will adopt you and raise you as our own. I know you are frightened and you have a good reason to be. What happened to the world was wrong. Children should never have to go through something like this. I promise you that no harm will come to you and that I'm going to give you a reason to smile and laugh everyday." Said Simon.

Marceline shifted around in her sleep a small smile on her face that warmed Simon's heart.

"Good night Marcy." Simon said as he went to join Betty.

Simon and Betty snuggled up together in their sleeping bag and fell asleep.

In another dimension Death sat on a cloud stared at Marceline sleeping through the magic mirror. Death saw that the people Marceline were with were indeed good and that would look after her.

"Marceline is perfectly fine with those two people than the Lord of Evil." Death said with a smirked on his face as he sat the mirror down next to himself.

It was a happy day for Death. A girl had witness a horrible sight and was alone for awhile, until she met two kind hearted people to look after her. A couple had found a girl and had vowed to protect her as if she was their own child. The future was indeed dark, but there were those who would continue to press on and continue living. A new adventure was just beginning.

 _Ripped off of Chapter 3 of Family_

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here are 2 things you wanna know about Major144's Family:  
**

 **1\. Did you know that Chapter 7: Dad and Chapter 8: Clash in the Nightosphere are the adaption of the comic "Dangerous Ideas by Ragweed" from Deviantart. To show the evidence, you must read Chapter 8 of Family and read the comic from Deviantart "Dangerous Ideas by Ragweed".  
**

 **2\. I don't like Lucinda Abadeer the Werewolf Queen because I think of her as a female counterpart of Jesus Christ. The reason why I say this was because the Lightosphere is Ooo's version of Heaven, much like the Nightophere being Ooo's version of Hell. Not only that, Lawrence Abadeer is God and God is ruler of Heaven and Heaven is Ooo's version of Heaven. And, while the Nightosphere has demons, much like Hell, Lightosphere has angel, much like Heaven. Also, Hunson Abadeer is Satan and rules the Nightosphere, a dimension that is similar to Hell in appearance. While Lawrence Abadeer is God and rules the Lightophere, a dimension that is similar to Heaven in appearance. Since Lawrence Abadeer is God, Lucinda is Jesus Christ because Jesus is the son of God. You got all the similarities right. Other similarities include Henry having Holy Water Manipulation. This is the reason why I wanted Jesus Christ or Jesus Abadeer to appear in Major144's Family. And I tend to think that Lucinda is the composite character of Jesus and Marceline, rather than a copy of Marceline but with opposite alignment and similar interest.  
**

 **This is so uncool, Major144. How is it that you want to ship Patience St. Pim with Abracadaniel. I like it better if it was Peter Petrikov, not Abracadaniel. Abracadaniel is a weak wizard and his magic is weak. This is seen in a cloak dream when he was humiliated and mistreated badly by other wizard in Wizard City. Not only that, he has ice powers like Patience and had blue skin.**


	4. Journey

**Chapter 4: Journey**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The next morning Simon, Betty, and Marceline woke up for a breakfast of berries and nuts. Marceline had some berry juice stained over her mouth. Betty just looked at the child and smiled at her.

"Oh dear you look like a berry monster!" She teased.

Marceline just raised her arms and made a silly roaring sound. Simon and Betty just laughed.

"Why aren't you just a little terror?" Said Betty as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Marceline's mouth off.

"Alright Marceline can you tell us anything about where your parents are?" Asked Simon.

"Well...my mom?" Marceline said, thinking, "I don't know what happened to her." Marceline said to Betty, "And my dad is in the Nightosphere and he is the Lord of Evil."

"Well, let's start exploring on what in downtown and find some supplies." Said Betty.

"Ok!" Marceline said excitedly.

* * *

The group packed up their belongings and headed out into the city. Marceline held Betty's hand as they walked through the ruins. Every now and then they would stop at an abandoned store and check to see if there was anything in them that they could use.

"Um...Betty do you and Simon have any children?" Asked Marceline.

Betty said. "No"

"So Marceline do you have any brothers or sisters?" Simon asked Marceline.

"Nope. I'm an only child." Marceline replied.

"I see." Simon said. "Oh look a McDonalds. Let's see what kind of treats we can find in there."

"Yeah!" Cheered Marceline as they made there way into the fast food joint.

The McDonalds was mostly in intact. The little group made their way into the kitchen and started searching. Simon then found something.

"Oh jackpot! I found us some golden fries!" Cheered Simon as he held up a small container if French fries.

Simon popped a couple into his mouth and munched on them.

"A little stale, but still good." Said Simon as he passed Betty and Marceline the fries.

Betty found some ketchup and put some on a napkin. Marceline dipped some fries into the ketchup and ate them staining a little ketchup on her face.

"Yummy!" She said.

"Comfort food." Said Betty as she munched on some fries, she saw the ketchup on Marceline's face. "Oh look at the fierce little monster!" She laughed.

"I'm a vampire and I want to suck your blood!" Laughed Marceline

"You're just a cute little terror." Said Simon as he handed Marceline a napkin.

Marceline wiped her face off and continued munching on the fries. A while later they walked out of the McDonalds and headed north. They stopped at a nearby park to rest. Simon rustled through his backpack and found a book of fairy tales, he then began reading "Beauty and the Beast" to Betty and Marceline. Simon was almost done reading, when Marceline asked a question.

"Simon why did...this happen? Why...was. There a war?" Asked Marceline.

The question caught Simon by surprise and he looked to Betty for help. Betty looked equally surprised by the question. Simon scratched his beard and tried to think of an answer that Marceline would understand.

"I don't Marcy." Simon told Marceline. "But." he said, slowly. "It had something to do with magic being released into our world, but, that all I know."

Marceline shrugged at Simon's words in and thought deeply about them.

"Well I would never hurt you or Betty, Simon!" Declared Marceline.

"Oh I know that sweetheart, thank you." Said Simon.

"My mommy told me it was never right to hurt someone unless you're defending yourself." Said Marceline.

"Your mother is a very wise person." Said Betty.

"Yep. You'd like her." Said Marceline.

* * *

After a little more rest the group moved onwards into the city. They were passing by an alleyway, when they heard a noise. A scared look appeared on Marceline's face as she clutched Hambo to her chest. Betty wrapped her arms protectively around Marceline as Simon stepped in front of the girls; he reached down to his belt and put the crown on his head. A small group of wolves came out barring their fangs at the little group. One wolf leaped towards them, but Simon raised his hands and a blast of snow shot out and knocked the wolf to the ground. The rest of the wolves were startled by this. They turned their attention to Simon and charged him all at once. Simon released a bigger blast of snow knocking the wolves to the ground and burying them in snow. A few seconds later the wolves popped out of the snow yipping in fright. They all fled except the wolf that appeared to be the leader of the pack. The lead wolf charged at Simon, who fired an ice ball at the wolf hitting it in the nose. The wolf yipped in pain and ran away.

"And don't come back!" Shouted Simon before he put the crown back on his belt.

"That's was amazing!" Squealed Marceline in excitement.

"There's my big brave adventurer." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Oh it was nothing." Said Simon as he blushed a little.

* * *

After a while the group headed into a safe part of the woods and set up camp. The sun was setting and night was slowly arriving. Marceline was looking depressed. Simon looked worriedly at the child. He looked up at the night sky an idea forming in his mind. Simon walked over to Marceline.

"Hey Marceline you want to see something amazing?" He asked.

Marceline only nodded. Simon picked her up, put Marceline on his shoulders, and began walking towards a nearby hill.

"Marceline I know that...things are tough right now...and you really miss your mom very much. There comes a time when the people...your care about most and want to be with can't be by your side. But that's ok as long as you remember that person...they're never really gone. I also like to think that...the people that are gone are up there in a better place watching over us like the stars." Said Simon as they stopped at the top of the hill and looked up at the sky.

Marceline looked up the sky in wonder. She could see hundreds of stars up in the clear night sky. It was a beautiful sight. "So...one of those stars is my mommy?" she asked.

"I like to think so." Said Simon.

"I think my mommy is that star over there." Said Marceline as she pointed at one large star in the sky.

"Well it certainly has a glow like you." Said Simon with a smile.

"Um...hi mommy. I miss you. I'm ok and I made some really good friends." Said Marceline as she looked at the star.

"Hello Marceline's mom. You look just as beautiful as your daughter." Said Simon.

The star seemed to twinkle.

"I think she likes you." Said Marceline with a smile.

"Well I like her to." Said Simon as he smiled to.

The two of them starred at the night sky for awhile before heading back towards the camp. Simon and Betty were getting into their sleeping bag, when Marceline walked up to them.

"What is it sweetheart?" Asked Betty.

"Um...can I and Hambo sleep with you tonight?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course." Said Simon.

Marceline got into the sleeping bag and leaned up against Betty.

"Can you sing me a song...to help me sleep?" Asked Marceline.

"Sure." Said Betty as she thought up a song and began to sing.

* * *

 _"Hush, little Marcy, don't say a word._

 _Betty's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

 _Betty's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town."_

* * *

Marceline was fast asleep on Betty's lap. Betty fondly stroked Marceline's head.

"She is a little angle." Said Betty.

"Yeah and I love her." Said Simon.

"Me to. It's unfair what happened to her. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserves a better world." Said Betty.

"I know and we are going to do everything that we can to make her happy and make a better world." Said Simon.

"Though I've only know Marceline for a few days I consider her family. I consider her my daughter." Said Betty.

"Me too." Said Simon.

The two of them looked at one another and kissed.

"Good night Simon." Said Betty.

"Good night Betty." Said Simon.

"Good night Marceline." They said together before they fell asleep.

 _Ripped of Chapter 4 of Family by Major144._

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Also, don't forget to check my deviantart "CommanderMs."  
**

 **I hate the Major144 Family's version of Hunson Abadeer. Why? It's not because he cares for Marceline, but because he is lazy, stupid, and neglectful. The reason why I say this was because Hunson should have been jealous at Simon for stealing his family and stealing the Lich as his rival because the Lich thinks that Simon is more of a rival/arch-enemy than Hunson because the Lich has been defeated by Simon twice. Not only that, had Peter Petrikov had been a character in Major144's Family and not adopted the comic "Dangerous Ideas by Ragweed on deviantart," Hunson would have blame sane Ice King for ripping off his family because sane Ice King has a son named Peter. And Peter, like Marceline, who is half-human, half demon, is half-human, half-wizard. Not only that, Hunson would have found out that Peter has inherited most of his powers from his father, Simon, while Marceline inherited one power from him: Soul Sucking Absorption. Also, Hunson should have been jealous at sane Ice King's achievements to raising a family in the wreckage to getting an ice palace. This would have give Hunson a motivation of being evil and using his jealousy towards sane Ice king to be slightly active in his role as the Lord of Evil instead of staying in the Nightosphere doing nothing.  
**

 **Another reason to hate Family's version of Hunson Abadeer is that Hunson cheated, mainly because of the fanfic "Duel of the Family by Major144" and the comic "Dangerous Ideas by Ragweed on deviantart". In Duel of the Family, it was stated that Hunson wanted the same type of relationship that Simon have with Marceline and in Dangerous Ideas of Chapter 8 of Family that revolves around destiny.  
**

 **For all my complaints about Hunson in Family, the only thing good came out of it was the relationship between Hunson and Marceline in Family is healthier than in canon. However, despite being a better father than canon, he is still neglectful. Why, it's because Family Hunson is becoming soft and lazy and hasn't commit any evil acts in which this brings us to Family Him. According to Him of what he think Hunson, Major144's Him thinks that Hunson is lazy and didn't give the word evil, meaning that Hunson is now neglectful at his role as the lord of evil and lazy to commit a villainous act because he is spending his time being a good parent and a good father. This is the reason why Him wanted to take over the Nigtosphere and replace Hunson as the Lord Of Evil.**


	5. Oozers

**Chapter 5: Oozers**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time. This story is for fun.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Simon Petrikov - 47  
**

 **Marceline Abadeer - 7  
**

 **Betty Grof - 40  
**

 **Peter Petrikov - 3**

 **Author's Note: In canon, when Marceline was first founded by Simon, she was 4 years old. 3 years later, in Simon and Marcy, Simon is 47 years old and Marceline is 7 years old. But in Major144's Family, when Simon first found Marceline and adopt her, she was 7 years old. WHAT!. THAT IMPOSSIBLE!. If Major144 had made Marceline, 7 yrs. old when Simon found her in Chapter 3: Child, doesn't that make Marceline in Chapter 5: Goo, 10 yrs. old, because I said before, Marceline is only a toddler or 4 yrs. old when Simon was first founded by Simon in the wreckage after her mother disappeared. Also, the spirit of Marceline's mom shouldn't have appeared because Marceline had only have few scarce memory of her mother and keep 2 pictures of her time with her, meaning that she had little knowledge of her mom and doesn't know much about her. And in Chapter 5: Goo should have taken place 3 years by now and Simon had 3 yrs. experience with his ice powers, not the next morning. How did Simon and co. managed to get to the destroyed city so fast.**

* * *

 _3 years later….._

 **Peter Petrikov** : It has been 3 years since my dad, Simon, had found and adopted Marceline in the wreckage after Mrs. Abadeer died or disappeared, or I don't know what happened to her. During this time, Dad had training on how to

"Hambo had an accident!" Marceline cried.

"There. There. Don't worry I'll fix him right up. Hambo's just going to need a little surgery." Betty said as she took Hambo from Marceline.

Betty reached into her backpack and pulled out a needle and some thread.

"It's time to fix Hambo up." Betty said as she began to fix Hambo.

"Are you going to hurt him?" Marceline asked.

"Sometimes you have to hurt things a little to make them feel better." Betty said as she sowed Hambo back up. "There the operation was a success." She said as she handed the teddybear back to Marceline.

"Thanks Betty!" Exclaimed Marceline happily as she hugged the teddybear.

"You're welcome sweetie." Betty said with a smile.

* * *

The group were on the outskirts of town were they came across a toppled over mailbox.

"Ha-ha! There might be something in here!" Cheered Simon as he opened the mail slot and those all looked inside.

"E-e-ewww! It's a dead rat!" Marceline laughed.

"And that's why you don't mail your pets." Betty joked.

"Yeah, so it is, looks like we've got a cute new traveling buddy." Simon said with a silly smile.

"Ewww, noooooooo!" Marceline said and Betty together.

"It's kinda cute..." Said Simon with a giggle before closing the slot and the group continued on, until they came across a VHS tape on the ground. "Hey, check it out, it's a VHS tape. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Marceline said.

"Movie time." Betty said.

They all stared at the tape for a while.

"...Man, this is a boring movie." Simon said.

Marceline and Betty giggled a little.

"I like the book much better!" Said Simon as he threw the tape behind him and they all laugh.

"You're so silly, Simon!" Marceline laughed.

"He-he-he, yeah, I suppose so." Simon said with a silly little grin.

* * *

The group continued on for a little while longer. Betty found herself an old tree branch she decided to use as a walking staff. When the sun started to set they decided to set up camp. Betty had a fire going as Simon came up with another way to entertain the group using a broken television. Simon set the TV up and gave Marceline an old soda can to use as a TV remote.

"This is gonna be good." Simon said as he ducked behind the TV.

Marcy made a clicking sound and pretended to hit the remote's ON button on the soda can. Betty sat down next to Marceline and watched. Simon sat up in the empty TV singing the piano intro to the Cheers theme song.

"Making your way in the world today, takes everything you got."

Marceline looked at the scene confused.

"Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot. Sometimes you want to go, where everybody knows your name!"

"What is this?" Marceline asked.

"Just a goofy old TV show." Betty said.

"Filmed before a live studio audience." Simon said before making a squeaking noise. "Norm!"

"Mute." Said Marceline as she tapped the soda can.

Simon moved his mouth without talking.

Marceline and Betty laughed, until Marceline started coughing. A look of concern crossed both Simon and Betty's faces.

After they watched Simon

* * *

The next morning they were awoken by Marceline coughing. Simon and Betty woke up and saw Marceline sitting and playing with Hambo.

"Hey! Good morning!" Marceline cheered.

Simon went over and felt Marceline's head as she coughed a little more.

"Oh, you're even worse...I mean, don't freak out or anything, but we need to get you some... chicken soup!" Simon said as they packed up the sleeping bags. "There must've been a soupery in that town, but I don't want you walking all...that way" he said before spotting a motorcycle.

Betty saw the motorcycle.

"Well...I guess that would beat walking." She said.

A few minutes later they were all on the motorcycle.

"Okay. You ready for a motorbike ride?" Simon asked Betty and Marceline who were clinging to his back?

"Mmm-hmm." Marceline said.

Betty nodded as the motorbike started up.

"Okay, now we're talking. Just needs a little love-" Said Simon as he pushed the throttle a little to hard making the motorcycle move at an incredible speed and making it do a wheelie.

Simon lost his grip and let go. The three motorcycle riders fell onto their feet as the bike took off down a hill and crashed into a building below. The three travelers just stared at the wreck in shock.

"Okay, let's try something else." Simon said.

"Something with a little less power." Betty said as she spotted a computer chair.

* * *

A few minutes later Marline was riding the computer chair while Simon pushed it. Betty walked to the right of Marceline.

"Hey, Marcy, I wrote a song for you." Simon said as he hummed a little tune.

"Your songs are sooo good." Laughed Marceline.

"Yep they are. Simon used to sing and play instruments all the time during his free time." Betty said.

"You're a musician? That's cool. I want to be a musician too." Marceline told Simon happily.

"Marceline..." Said Betty.

Simon tried to change the subject by spotting a soupery.

"Here we go!" He said drawing Betty and Marceline's attention as he tried to open the door. "Aw, it's locked."

Seconds later the computer chair was thrown into the window smashing it. The group went through the now broken window.

"Now remember you two", he said, referring to Marceline and Peter, "vandalism is wrong, Marcy and Peter. But it...was ok this time." Simon said.

"Okay." They said.

"Oh, everything's gone... except for these greeting cards." Simon said as he looked at the store shelves.

Betty looked at a card. It read, "HEY OLD MAN..." On the cover, Betty turned the page to read the inside "Have a 'soup-er' 'broth'-day!"

It was then that the group heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone walking.

"Look!" Gasped a frighten Marceline as she pointed at a security mirror.

Simon looked at the security mirror; there was something walking down the other aisle. The thing in question was shaped like a person. It had green skin and it had holes for its mouth and eyes that leaked with a glowing green slime. The group crouched down to the ground in fear. Simon and Betty got in front of Marceline to protect her.

"What is that thing? This-This is bad." Simon whispered in fear.

At that moment the creature came down the aisle and stumbled towards the group like a zombie. Simon stood in front of Betty and Marceline reaching for his crown to fend off the creature. But the creature was to fast for Simon to put on the crown, so Simon did the next best thing. He clubbed the creature as hard as he could on the head with the crown. The creature fell to the ground in a heap. Simon looked down at the creature and nudged it with his foot making green goo come out of it. The three travelers let a cry of fear as they backed away from the creature.

"We're getting out of here!" Exclaimed Simon as he ushered Betty and Marceline out of the store.

After walking several blocks away the group finally relaxed and calmed down a bit. They were walking through a large concrete storm-drain. Marceline was looking a little tired.

"Hey, little lady, what about a ride on an old man's back?" Simon asked.

"I can walk. I'm not a child, Simon." Marceline said as she tried to look tough.

"Look, sweetie, someday you'll be too big to hold. I'm as old as garlic balls, and if someone offered to pick me up and carry me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Take it when you can get it." Simon said as he picked Marceline up.

Marceline then sneezed on his face and laughed.

"Gross. You're gross." Simon said as he wiped his face.

"You're gross, Simon." Marceline laughed.

"We're both gross, darling." Simon said.

"Hey I think I see something up ahead." Betty said as she pointed at something on top of a nearby bridge.

The group walked close to the bridge and looked up. There was a truck tittering off the edge of the bridge.

"Oh look, a food truck! Might be chicken soup inside there..." He said.

There was a strange pink substance hanging from the bridge forming a web like pattern. Betty touched it and then sniffed it.

"It's gum." She said.

"Well that's weird, but I think we can climb it." Simon said as he put his weight on it.

The group climbed up the gum and reached the top of the bridge.

"Alright, now to get some chicken soup inside you-" He said as he opened the back door and found a bunch of clams inside and said, "Clams?" He said as he closed one door of the truck to see what name was written on it and said "The Clambulance?! No, I need chicken! Marceline, cover your ears!"

Marceline did as she was told. Betty blushed with shock as Simon kicked and screamed at the Clambulance.

"MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER!" Simon screamed.

At that moment another one of the strange creatures appeared under the truck and grabbed Simon's leg! Simon gasped then he kicked the mutant away as another creature came out of hiding from inside the Clambulance. Betty quickly struck out with her walking staff knocking the creature back into the Clambulance.

"Mother, Mother!" Simon cried as he shut the door of the Clambulance.

Simon and Betty then started pushing it off the bridge with all their might until the Clambulance fell off the bridge. The Clambulance crashed to the ground and its sirens went off.

"Clambulance!" The siren repeated over and over again.

This loud amount of noise apparently attracted a huge group of the creatures, who came rushing out of the city towards the group.

"Run!" Betty cried.

The little group turned and ran as fast as they could. They jumped off the bridge into a nearby tree with the gum in it, they got stuck to it, but managed to pull themselves out of it with the creature in hot pursuit. A few of the creatures managed to get close to them. Betty managed to knock a few back with her walking stick, while Simon grabbed a nearby pillow and slugged a few of the creatures. But for every creature they took down three more seemed to take its place. The group ran into a dark alley and found themselves at a dead end.

"Our butts are grass, right?" Marceline asked with despair.

"Not yet." Simon said as he saw a nearby wrecked car. "Get in." He said as he opened the door and ushered Betty and Marceline inside.

Simon closed the door and put on his crown.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked.

"I'm going to face these things with this crown. Betty if...the crown can't stop these things I need you to get Marceline as far away from here as possible. I'll distract these things as long as I can." Simon said as he faced the alley opening.

"Simon", Betty replied, worried. "No you...can't! I don't want to lose you!" Betty cried.

"I...have to. I'm the only one...who might be able to stop these things. You need to look after Marceline." Simon said.

"Simon!" Marceline cried.

"Dad" Peter said, looking worried.

"I'll...be ok sweetie. But if things go bad I need you and Betty to get out of here and look after each other." Simon said.

"Ok..." Marceline said.

"I understand" Peter told his dad.

"I love you both. Now stay down. Things are...fixing to get violent." Simon said as he faced the alley entrance.

Betty and Marceline ducked down into the car as the creatures charged into the ally.

"You monsters are looking for a fight? Well you just found one!" Simon shouted as he raised his hands.

It was like watching a force of nature at work. Simon's hair grew longer and flapped out like wings as he rose above the ground. Simon summoned all the power he could muster and a huge amount of snow shot from his hands and hit the creatures like an avalanche. In a matter of seconds all the creatures were buried under several feet of snow. Simon landed on the ground breathing hard as his beard and hair returned to their normal length. Simon looked at the scene in amazement and then he saw a can of chicken soup on the ground and then a pocketknife fall from some pink gum substance hanging over the alley. Simon ran to pick it up, but noticing a smiling face on the gum.

"Um...thank you." Simon said as he eyed the gum.

He then ran back to the car and opened it. Both Betty and Marceline came out and hugged him.

"You're ok!" Marceline cheered.

"You had me worried to death." Betty said as she kissed Simon's cheek.

"I'll...admit I was scared, but it worked out and I found some soup." Simon said as he displayed his find.

"Yeah!" Marceline cheered.

* * *

The group decided to leave the city and retreat to the safety of the forest. The soup was cook over a fire and eaten for dinner. Marceline started to feel much better. A few hours later Marceline went to sleep in her sleeping bag. Simon and Betty were still awake.

"So...what do you think those creatures were?" Betty asked.

"I'm...not sure. But I have a feeling...that at one point they were just regular people." Simon said.

"Another atrocity created from the war." Betty muttered.

"Yeah, but at least they weren't so tough. We know my powers can defeat them." Simon said.

"Yes. Well...at least nothing worse should come." Betty said.

"Yeah." Simon said.

The two said goodnight to one another and went to bed.

* * *

Little did they know something far worse was coming? In the center of a destroyed city there was a crater filled with vile green liquid left from one of the bombs. An ancient being was coming. A massive skeletal hand shot out of the liquid and grabbed the edge of the crater. A twisted figure pulled itself out of the liquid.

The figure looked like a twisted creature from some unholy nightmare. It wore a helm with curled horns, horrific green lights as pupils peered out of its empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin was pulled tight against its nose-less skull. The creature's skin was frayed away from his lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin. The creature was dressed in robe of multiple layers. A large cape that was severely torn at its end. The creature's arms were bare bones with various decayed tissues, and its skeletal hands burn with an eerie fire.

The creature only went by one name. The Lich.

The Lich looked at all the destruction with satisfaction.

"So the humans have finally done each other in. Good that saves me some trouble. I sense a new form of life trying to sprout up. I will take control of this world's future and twist it into my image. Then I will travel through the cosmos and visit every world snuffing out every light and life in the universe. Darkness and anti life will be the only things left." Said The Lich as he levitated above the ground and headed north.

According to The Lich, he senses a new form of life created from candy was trying to emerge. The Lich saw a candy store and landed next to it.

"I shall infect a candy to be my servant and spy. If he encounters these new life forms, he will inform me about them." Thought The Lich as his eyes landed on a red and white peppermint. "The color of blood this will do nicely."

The Lich raised his hand over the peppermint and a black burst of energy exited his hands and went into the peppermint. The peppermint glowed black for a few seconds then returned to its normal colors.

"I have a feeling that candy will make a most interesting servant." Said The Lich as he left the store and continued north.

In the Land of the Dead, Death stopped tending his garden. A feeling of uneasy had come over him. He sensed something dark and familiar on Earth.

 _"The Lich...has returned. His going to wreck the Earth and any chance it has to rebuild itself!"_ Death thought.

And so it seemed that the Earth was destined to face a horrible fate, but fate had something different in mind for Earth.

 **To be continued.**


	6. Happy Birthday Marceline Petrikov

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Marceline Petrikov  
**

In the many months that followed the little group was more careful, whenever they went into nearby cities for supplies. Things were tough sometimes, but Simon would always think of something to bring a small smile to Marceline and Betty's faces.

As time went by they bonded more and learned some new skills. Simon figured out that his crown gave him the ability to fly and he would sometimes take Marceline and Betty on short little flights, which they both enjoyed. Betty taught Marceline had to sew, so she could repair Hambo, whenever he got ripped. Marceline enjoyed her time with Simon and Betty. They were funny and caring people. Simon could always make Marceline laugh and smile. And Betty was always there to comfort Marceline.

The group kept on traveling gathering supplies and trying to find a place that they could call home. One day they found an old cabin to spend the night at. Betty found an old calendar in one room and managed to figure out it was October second. Marceline went into the room, saw the month, and realized that her birthday was coming up. She circled the tenth with a marker. Simon came in and saw her do it.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

"It's my birthday." Said Marceline.

"Is it now? How old are you turning?" Asked Simon.

"I'm going to be eight." Said Marceline with a big smile.

Simon said "It's been really 4 years since I found you in the wreckage, Marceline".

"Yeah, I had a great time spending time with you in the last 4 years, Simon".

"Eight! My. My. Dose time fly! You're growing up so fast!" Simon said as he ruffled Marceline's hair. "Were going to throw you a little party for your special day!"

"Really?" Asked Marceline her eyes wide open in excitement.

"Really!" Said Simon.

"Oh boy!" Said Marceline excitedly.

Simon went and told Betty about Marceline's up coming birthday.

"I'm going into the town to see if I can find anything we can use to throw Marceline a party." Said Simon as he grabbed his backpack.

"Ok, but be careful." Said Betty as she kissed Simon's cheek.

She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a ball of blue yarn and some knitting needles.

"I've been making Marceline a little scarf. You think she'll like that for her birthday?" Said Betty.

"She'll love it." Said Simon with a smile before he left the cabin.

Simon flew towards the nearby town and found a grocery store. Simon peered around, but saw no mutants wondering about. He went into the grocery store and started to search the aisles. On the fifth aisle he found a box of Ding Dongs. Simon examined the box and opened it. He grabbed a Ding Dong, unwrapped it, and took a bite of it. The Ding Dong was still good and edible.

"It might not be a cake, but it will do." Said Simon as he tucked the box into his backpack.

Simon continued his search, but didn't find anything else except a couple of birthday candles.

"It isn't much, but I guess it'll have to do." Thought Simon as he left the grocery store and returned to the cabin.

Betty was still working on the scarf she was knitting, when Simon returned.

"Well I found some Ding Dongs and a couple of birthday candles." Said Simon as he showed Betty what he found.

"It's a good find." Said Betty.

"I know, but I really want to do something special Marceline. I mean after all the bad things we've seen, she deserves something special for her birthday." Said Simon.

"Don't be so down on yourself. Marceline loves you. You manage to bring a smile to her face practically everyday. It doesn't matter what you do Marcline, will love it even if it something simple and silly." Said Betty.

"You're right. She dose love me. Thanks Betty, you just gave me a great idea." Said Simon as he kissed Betty.

"You are welcome." Said Betty with a smile.

On the night before Marceline's birthday Simon went outside with his crown.

"Ok lets see if I can do this." Said Simon as he rubbed his hands together.

Simon created several large cubes of ice. Simon then looked at the cubes and concentrated using his will he shaped the ice into several shapes. It took him a couple of hours until he was done. Simon looked at his work and smiled with satisfaction.

"Marceline is going to love this." Thought Simon as he went back inside the cabin.

The next morning Marceline woke up to the sound of singing. She looked up and saw Simon and Betty walking into her room holding a plate with some Ding Dongs sitting on top of it in a decorative fashion with a birthday candle on top.

"Happy Birthday Marceline!" Said Simon and Betty.

"Thanks!" Said Marceline in excitement.

"Time to blow out the candle and make a wish." Said Simon.

Marceline closed her eyes in thought, before opening them and blowing out the candle.

"Here's a little present from us." Said Betty as she pulled out a little something wrapped in paper.

Marceline took it and opened it up pulling out a blue scarf.

"I love it! Thank you Betty!" Said Marceline as she put the scarf around her neck and hugged Betty.

"Your welcome." Said Betty with a smile as she hugged Marceline back.

"Now lets have a little desert and head outside. I have a surprise for you." Said Simon.

After eating the Ding Dongs the group went outside and meet with an amazing sight. Simon had used his powers to morph several blocks into letters that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCELINE".

"You did this for me?" Asked Marceline in amazement.

"I did." Said Simon.

"Thank you! I love you Simon!" Said Marceline as she hugged Simon.

"You're welcome sweetie." Said Simon with a smile as he hugged Marceline.

They took a group picture and hung out with each other, until the sunset and they went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Much like Him, who wanted to take over the Nightosphere and wanted to become the new Lord of Evil because Hunson had gone soft and lazy from his job as the Lord of Evil and hasn't committed a lot of evil acts, Jesus Christ (Real Name: Jesus Abadeer) seeks to rule the Lightosphere and become the new Lord of Good and to escape the Land of the Cleaned Souls, inversion of the Land of the Tainted Souls. Also, another reason to hate Lawrence was because he had been replaced by Lucinda (composite character of Marceline Abadeer with reverse alignment and Jesus Christ due to the Lightosphere being Ooo's version of Heaven) and Lawrence betrays his first family and was forgotten by Lawrence (God). Also, he changed his last name from Abadeer to Christ because he knows the meaning of Abadeer that is Abbadon, meaning to destroy an angel. Which is ironic because Lawrence is the Lord of Good and he is an angel, which Jesus Abadeer hates more. Also, Jesus Abadeer is the ruler of the Land of the Cleaned Souls and his objective of why he wants to rule the Lightosphere is the same as Him, but had different reasons.


	7. Penguins and a Snowman

**Chapter 7: Penguins and a Snowman  
**

 **Recap: Skipping the chapters of Hunson and the Nightosphere at "Dangerous Ideals by Ragweed", adapted by Major144. After the events of the previous chapter, Simon and his family had continue traveling in the post-apocalyptic world. As time went on, Simon's ice powers had begin to increase as well as the transformation and learning more skills and techniques to protect his family, gathering supplies, fighting the Oozers, making Marceline happy and bonding together as a family. While traveling, the Petrikov family came across the Zoo...**

"Simon, Betty, looked" Said Marceline excitedly, "a zoo" she said as she pointed her finger.

The Petrikov family stared at the zoo entrance. "It seems the zoo entranced is open", Simon said.

Marceline then said "Can we look at the zoo, please".

"Of course, Marceline, you can go to the zoo". Simon said. "but we have to make sure that there is no mutants in the Zoo and we have to be careful because the animals have escaped the zoo during the war."

"Ok." She replied.

* * *

The three of them walked into the zoo and began to explore. The zoo was mostly intact, but a good number of the cages were broken and there were no signs of any animals. The only animals they encountered were some birds and a few dead animal skeletons. Marceline was beginning to look disappointed. Simon saw a sign that read aquarium up ahead.

"Let's see if there's anything here." Said Simon.

"Ok." Said Marceline cheerfully.

* * *

They walked towards the aquarium and began to explore it. They soon came across a large half empty fish tank. A few fish were swimming around in the water.

"Look at all the fish!" Laughed Marceline excitedly.

"Good to see something else is alive and well." Said Betty.

Marceline looked over and saw another exhibit that was connected to the aquarium. Marceline became curious and went over to see what it was. Betty and Simon quickly followed her. The exhibit was a bunch of white pillars and slopes with a large white wall with several holes connected to a pool that connected to the aquarium. There appeared to be nothing living in the exhibit.

"I wonder what animal lived here." Said Betty.

Marceline leaned forward against the old guardrail trying to get a better look at the exhibit. Suddenly the guardrail snapped and Marceline fell down one of the slopes and into the exhibit!

"Marceline!" Cried Simon and Betty.

Marceline stood up shaking her head.

"I'm ok! This place is cold though." Called Marceline.

"Hold on will be right down to get you." Said Simon as he put on his crown and began to create a stairway of ice for him and Betty to climb down.

Marceline looked over at the wall with holes. Marceline was looking at one of the larger holes, when she heard a sound coming from it. Something was coming out of the hole! Marceline took a frightful step back a look of fear began to appear on her face. And then a tiny penguin walked out of the hole and looked at Marceline.

"Wenk!" Said the penguin as it waddled up to Marceline and began to nuzzle up against her.

"Hey there little guy!" Laughed Marceline as she petted the penguin's head.

Simon and Betty finally made it down to Marceline and stood next to her and the penguin. A dozen of penguins came out of the holes and waddled towards the group and gather around Simon.

"Penguins." Simon said in amazement as he scratched each of the penguins' heads.

"They must have been living off the fish all this time." Said Betty.

"Looks like I'm a penguin magnet." Joked Simon.

"They love cool dudes." Joked Betty.

Simon walked past the penguins and looked at the aquarium. There weren't that many fish in it. The penguins would eventually eat them all and starve to death.

"We need to find these guys a new home." He said.

Betty looked at the aquarium and nodded in agreement. One by one Simon and Betty picked up the penguins and walked them up the ice staircase Simon had made, until all the penguins were out of the exhibit.

"Where are we going to take them?" Asked Marceline as the penguin she first encountered stood next to her.

"Well we need to find a river or lake where they can get fish to eat and have water." Said Simon.

"Guess will go into the woods and see what we can find." Said Betty.

* * *

They made their way out of the zoo and towards the woods. Simon herding the penguins. After a few hours they decided to rest. The penguins were looking tired and miserable. Simon put on his crown and created a giant mound of snow for the penguins to play on. Marceline joined in along with Simon and Betty. The three of them built a snowman.

"He needs a hat." Said Marceline.

She looked over at a nearby tree and found an old top hat lying there. She picked it up and handed to Betty, who put it on the snowman's head.

"Now doesn't he look handsome?" Said Betty.

Simon, who was still wearing the crown chuckled and waved his hands. A tiny white spark of energy flew from Simon's hands and hit the snowman. The snowman blinked his eyes and suddenly came to life. The snowman smiled and waved. Betty and Marceline starred in amazement at the snowman.

"Simon did you do that?" Asked Betty.

"I...think I did." Said Simon as he starred at his hands in amazement.

"Hello Mr. Snowman." Said Marceline as she walked up to the snowman with a big smile on her face as she shook the snowman's hand.

The snowman shook Marceline's hand.

"Let's play!" Laughed Marceline as she ran around.

The snowman nodded and scooted after Marceline to play. After a few hours the snow started to melt away. The snowman started to melt making Marceline sad.

"Don't worry Marceline I can bring him back." Said Simon.

"Really?" Asked Marceline.

Simon smiled as he put on his crown and waved his hand at the melted snowman. The snowman reformed and waved at Marceline. Marceline laughed with delight. Soon the sun began to set. Marceline was having a little pretend tea party, with Simon, Betty, a penguin, Hambo, and the snowman.

"Well it looks like we made a couple of new friends today." Said Betty.

"Yep, but they need names." Said Simon as he scratched his beard.

"I already named the snowman Frosty." Said Marceline.

"That a good name. Now we just need a name for our little penguin friend. How about...Peter? No that's too corny. Polly? Na to birdie. Oh I got it. We will call him Joe!" Said Simon.

"I like it." Said Marceline.

The newly named Joe nuzzled up to Marceline in agreement. Soon the little group went to sleep with their new friends.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in the building that the Lich had made its lair the Lich sat atop a stone throne. The evil being was deep in thought. Recently, he had picked up a sign of life and joy. Worst of all he had picked up a sign of hope for the world. A mortal was welding a powerful magical artifact and giving the world a new hope. Another annoying thing is that, his army of Oozers had been wipe the said mortal who had wield this magical artifact, lessening his army.

"This can not be allowed. I will not have a mere mortal give the world hope. I will crush this mortal and all those with him. This light of hope must be extinguished, before it has a chance to spread." The Lich as he stood up. "This mortal will pay for destroying my army."

The Lich walked out of his lair and flew west in the direction where Simon and the others were.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here is the reason why I rant Family:**

 ***Wrong grammar and spelling mistakes - Nah. I'll just leave this one because Major144 had Aspeager Syndrome.**

 ***Crossover Character - I don't understand why Major144 wanted to bring other characters to Family. But the only thing I know is that Major144 wanted Family to be a different from any fanfiction. But in my theory, the reason why there are crossover characters in Family was because Major144 wanted to make Family a lot like Powerfuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales and wanted Family to be a actionized web-comic styled fanfiction.**

 ***Once a week update - This is the biggest problem of Major144's Family for me. I hate how Major144 catch up Future Adventure Time season so quickly. Had the fanfic update every once a month instead of once a week, then Family would have been 37 chapters and the fanfic would have been much different, free from crossover and Marceline would have been a Vampire Hunter and she would have learn to absorb souls instead of receiving the powers from the bite.**


	8. The Rage of Major144

**Chapter 8: The Rage of Major144  
**

The story begins with an introduction on Major144 being a crazy fanfiction writer. Every day he continuously tattles on people for breaking rules, which were none of his business which causes apparent pain and misery to the rule breakers since they don't seem to mean any harm whatsoever by it.

One day he tattles to the cops that a robber robbed the bank after seeing the robber with a bag of money breaking out through a window. The cops thank him and arrest the robber. The press is impressed with what he did and soon he becomes a worshipped hero. He becomes so popular that he decides to run for mayor, eventually winning in a landslide victory. His secretary congratulates him and says that he is the youngest mayor in the city. Major144 agrees and says there will be some BIG changes around now.

Soon enough, Mayor Major144 has created a bunch of new laws that are apparently dumb (almost forbidding people from doing almost anything). People (and animals) are soon getting arrested left and right for breaking these rules no matter how minor they are (one guy is even arrested despite that he didn't do anything, but he still got arrested because he said that he didn't do anything). They soon are all sent to the jails (Each one specific by gender, age, or animal.

Soon Major144 is then told by his secretary that all the jails are completely full. Major144 decides to build a robo-jail and catch the lawbreakers himself. He creates the Imagination-Tron 5000 to prove it. He soon begins catching lawbreakers even people that weren't even intentionally breaking the law. He then soon heads for the school. The principal is told by some students that Major144's robot ran across the soccer field (the grass there was apparently just planted recently) and squished the gym teacher. They all call out for Neo Deadmau5. When Neo Deadmau5 comes and asks what is the problem, he is caught by Major144 who places him under arrest for busting the roof (this is how the Neo came in).

Neo escapes and although he wants to fight the robot, he does not want to hurt the incarcerated people inside it. He soon gets an idea while passing by a prune juice factory. He then takes a huge bottle of prune juice and pours it into the mouth of the robot. This causes the robot to poop out all of the prisoners (through a muffler at the rear end of the robot). Eventually Major144 becomes the only person in the robot. Neo then punches Major144 out of the robot (He was in a glass containment head at the top of the body. He also yells that he is telling on the Neo for that.). Neo then puts him in the "Jail for Crazy Fanfiction Writer" and flies off to complete one more thing. Everyone congratulates the Neo for saving the day (but not right after Major144 says "This action truly angered ME!").

The last pages then shows Neo Deadmau5 freeing all of the citizens and animals that Major144 sent to the jails during his evil reign. The people and animals cheer for the Captain for freeing them and are happy that they are now free (the Captain also says "Misora!" shortly after) as the comic ends.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here are 3 things why I don't like Eria:**

1\. The age of Eria - I don't like the age of Eria in the fanfic because Eria is like 5 years old Gohan from Dragon Ball Z before being taken by Piccolo. It should have been better if Eria is either 8 or 12 years old instead of 5 years old. Also, Lucinda shouldn't have been 8 when the Mushroom War happen, but, she should have been 5 years old. And I consider Lucinda and Eria to switch age where Eria is 8 years old and Lucinda is 5 years old.

2\. The name - I don't like the name that Major144 gave to Subject144. I prefer the name "Erika" instead of Eria because I don't know where did Major144 come up with the name "Eria" or that name is used rarely or I don't see anyone using that name or I never heard someone using that name.

3\. Relationship - I don't like how Major144 made Erika the daughter of Simon and Betty. I like it better if they made her the daughter of Peter Petrikov and have her best friends with Patience St. Pim because they both manipulate ice and their relationship should be a lot like Finn and Jake. Also, she should be friends with Slime Princess, Phoebe and Princess Bubblegum instead of being friends with Neddy. Also, Erika is shown to have crush on Finn.


	9. Simon vs The Lich

**Chapter 10: Simon vs. the Lich  
**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

 _Simon was having a horrible dream. In his dream he was in the ruins of a city and everything was covered in green flames. In the distance Simon heard Marceline crying in fear. He looked to his right and saw Betty clutching Marceline to her chest surrounded by a circle of green flames._

 _"Simon hurry!" Betty called._

 _"I'm coming!" Simon shouted as he ran towards them putting on his crown._

 _Simon reached them and extinguished the flames with a blast of snow. Simon walked towards Betty and Marceline._

 _"Are you alright?" Asked Simon._

 _Before Betty or Marceline could answer they looked behind Simon and a look of utter horror appeared on their faces. Simon turned around and was shocked to see a group of skeletons staggering towards them with their teeth clacking. Simon quickly stepped in front of Betty and Marceline raising his hands crackling with energy. Simon unleashed a powerful blast of ice shattering the legs of the skeletons. But the loss of limbs didn't stop the skeletons. They continued to crawl forward using their arms to drag themselves towards the group. Simon took a deep breath and fired several icicles at the skeletons aiming for their heads. Simeon's aim was true and all the skeletons were dead._

 _"Glad that's over." Said Simon as he wiped his brow._

 _"Oh this is far from over. This is only the beginning." Said a deep voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere._

 _Simon, Betty, and Marceline looked around trying to locate the speaker. The air was filled with a cold chuckle that made them all shiver in fear. The chuckling turned into a full fledge mad laugh. Despite the green flames surrounding them the air seemed to be getting colder. For the first time since Simon got his powers from the crown, Simon felt cold. It wasn't regular cold from the weather. It was the cold feeling of dread._

 _Simon looked over to Betty and Marceline. Marceline was hanging on to Betty in fear as Betty whispered soothing words to Marceline telling her everything was going to be alright. Simon saw the look of fear in Betty's eyes, but she was trying to be brave and comforting for Marceline._

 _"I have to be brave and strong. I must protect Betty and Marceline." Thought Simon as he clenched his fist and looked at his surroundings. "Come out here and face me!"_

 _"You're a brave, but foolish man. Very well if you're so eager to die then I will gladly grant you your wish." Said the voice._

 _A large figure emerged from the flames and walked towards Simon. The figures form was obscured by darkness. All Simon could tell was that the figure had curled horns and glowing green eyes. The figure seemed to be growing bigger with every step he took towards Simon. For some reason Simon felt more terrified of this figure then he was of Hunson. Simon turned to Betty and Marceline._

 _"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Shouted Simon._

 _Betty turned and ran towards the right carrying Marceline. Simon shot a blast of ice wind at the wall of flames clearing a path for Betty and Marceline. Just when it seemed like Betty and Marceline were going to escape the flames sprung back up blocking their escape. Simon turned to the figure that stood a few yards away laughing. Simon raised his hands coursing with ice magic._

 _"Your powers will not protect you and your loved ones from me. I am the end. I come for everyone. It is futile to fight me. You have no hope of beating me." Said the figure._

 _Simon glanced over at Betty and Marceline. Marceline was crying and shivering in fear as she clutched Hambo to her chest and hugged Betty. Betty was doing her best to calm Marceline and shield her with her body. Simon clenched his fist as he turned towards the figure._

 _"I made a promise to them that I would protect them. I will protect them! You will not harm my family! As long as there's a breath of my life in my body I'll keep on protecting them. You claim to be the end and that it's futile to fight you. But you are wrong! Nothing is impossible and there is always hope!" Declared Simon._

 _"A mortal who still believes in hope for a better world and that a promise is all he needs to beat me! Your pathetic and weak minded like the rest of your race! Allow me to reunite you with the rest of your kind!" Shouted the figure as he fired a large green fireball at Simon._

 _Simon raised his hands and created an ice shield to fend off the attack. The fireball collided with the shield and exploded destroying the shield and sending Simon crashing to the ground on his back. Simon staggered to his feet and fired several icicles at the figure. The figure raised his hand and green flames melted most of the icicles. A few icicles got through and pierced the figures chest, but he didn't seem bothered by them. Simon fired a powerful freeze blast intending to freeze the figure. The figure raised one hand and the blast collided with it. There was a flash of light that blinded everyone for a second. When it cleared Simon saw that only the figure's hand was frozen. The figure flinched his frozen hand shattering the ice and freed his hand. Simon could only stare in shock as the figure just appeared right in front of him and backhanded him knocking Simon to the ground and knocking the crown from his head._

 _"SIMON!" Cried Betty and Marceline._

 _Simon reached out for the crown but the figure slammed a skeletal foot down on Simon's arm really hard. Simon shouted in pain as the figure laughed._

 _"We won't be having any more ice magic." Said the figure as he looked down at Simon then he glanced over at Betty and Marceline. "You know there are worse things in this life then death and physical pain. It's the emotional pain of watching those close to you die horribly and you can only watch because you are powerless to stop it." He said as he fired as he fired a massive blast of green fired at Betty and Marceline!_

 _"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Simon as the fireball hit Betty and Marceline._

 _There was a loud scream and a flash of light and smoke, when the smoke cleared all that was left of Betty and Marceline were a few blacked burned bones. The figure got his foot off of Simon. Simon just starred at the remains of Betty and Marceline tears swelling up in his eyes._

 _"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. This is the end for all things. Hope is dead along with everything else in this world. Now you must die!" Said the figure as he raised his hands and unleashed a powerful explosion of green flames._

* * *

Simon could only stare at the flames as they raced towards him. He no longer had the will to keep on fighting. Everyone he loved was gone and he would soon being joining them. The flames hit Simon and he woke up in the real world in a cold sweat. Simon bolted up from his sleeping bag waking Betty up.

"Simon what's wrong?" Asked Betty with concern as she looked at Simon.

"I had the most horrible dream. It...was just terrible and it felt so real." Said Simon as he began to tell Betty his dream.

"That...sounds like quit a dream. But you shouldn't...let it bother you. Marceline and I are still here." Betty said, as she put a comforting on Simon's shoulder.

"But...what if it wasn't a dream. What...it was a vision of the future? If it was...then were all going to die and there's nothing I can do to prevent it!" Cried Simon as he looked at the ground.

"Don't doubt yourself! So what if it was a vision of the future? It's...probably a possible future you're being warned about. The future isn't written in stone Simon. You can change the future, Simon. You're the strongest most kindhearted person I know, if anyone can change a supposed future it's you! You protected me from a nuclear blast, you helped raise a child, you protected both me and Marceline from mutants and the pathetic Hunson Abadeer. You've accomplished so much. I know you can protect us from whatever this is." Said Betty.

"But what...if I'm not strong enough? Without the crown I'm nothing." Said Simon.

"You are strong enough. The crown is only a tool that gave you powers, you are the one who shapes and controls those powers. Crown or no crown you are strong." Said Betty as she leaned forward and kissed Simon on the lips. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"You're right. I can't doubt myself. There are people who I care about who need my protection. Thanks for those words Betty I really needed them." Said Simon with a smile as he kissed Betty.

"Someone has to be there to talk sense into you when you start acting depressed." Said Betty with a smile.

"I love you." Said Simon.

"I love you to." Said Betty.

The two of them fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

On the edge of an abandoned city the Lich was arriving. The evil being flew through the sky and landed on a building. The Lich sensed that the mortals were close by. The Lich decided to wait until they came into the city, so he could kill them at his own leisure.

"Soon this spark of hope will be extinguished and soon the rest of the universe will follow." the Lich said as he waved his hand at the ground below. "Rise my children." He said as several skeletons busted out of the ground.

The skeletons teeth clattered as they awaited their master's command. It wouldn't be long.

* * *

Simon, Betty, Marceline, Gunter, and the rest of the penguins woke up the next morning. Simon recreated Frosty to play with Marceline. The little group headed into town to look to see what they could find. For some reason there were a bunch of dark clouds in the sky. As they entered the city Simon felt like they were being watched. As they went deeper into the city the air seemed to become colder. Then Simon heard something and raised his hand telling everyone else to stop.

"What is it?" Betty asked Simon.

"I thought I heard something." Said Simon.

"I...think I hear something clattering." Marceline said as she shivered in fright.

"It'll be ok." Betty replied as she went to comfort Marceline.

Suddenly a large circle of green flames spread across the street surrounding the group as several skeletons stumbled towards them teeth clattering. Marceline squealed with fright as Betty clutched her close to her chest. Simon put on the crown and faced the skeletons.

" _These creatures were in my dream, so they should die just like them_." Simon thought as he fired several icicles at the skeleton heads destroying the creatures.

"You did it!" Cheered Marceline.

"Impressive you took down my minions faster then expected. The crown chose wisely when it made you its master. However it doesn't matter you will all die here today." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Simon recognized the voice from his dream. The events of his dream would not play out like he experienced. Simon would make sure Betty and Marceline would live this time. Simon scanned the street and saw a nearby manhole cover. Simon pointed a hand at the manhole cover and blew it off with his powers. "Everybody go into the hole. I'll deal with whoever is out there." Simon told Betty and Marceline.

Betty and Marceline walked over to Simon.

"Please...be careful Simon." Said Marceline as she threw her little arms around Simon's neck.

"I promise you'll I'll be fine and I will come back to you." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline.

"I love you Simon." Said Marceline.

"I love you to sweetheart." Said Simon.

The two of them stopped hugging. Betty faced Simon.

"Go beat him Simon and change the future you saw. You're a great man worthy of that crown's power. You're as noble as any king and I know you'll come back to us." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the lips.

"Thank you. I promise I'll come for you as soon as I'm done Betty." Said Simon as he kissed Betty back.

"I love you." Said Betty.

"And I love you." Said Simon.

* * *

The sound of approaching foot steps alerted everybody that someone was coming. Betty grabbed Marceline's hand and ran to the manhole and went down it. Gunter and the other penguins ran to the manhole and jumped down it. Frosty was fixing to follow them down, but a green fireball flew out of the wall of flames and destroyed the snowman. Simon saw a figure emerge from the flames. Simon got a real good look at the figure, whose features weren't obscured by darkness. The figure was a rotting horrible corpse like creature with horns. The figure walked towards Simon towering over him.

"So we finally meet spark of hope. I will destroy you and go after those you helped escaped. You've only bought them a little time. I will track them down and destroy them." Said the Lich.

"You will never tracked down my loved ones, you monster!" Said Simon.

"Those are bold words for a foolish old man." Said the Lich.

"Bold, but true. I promised them that I would protect them and I tend to keep that promise." Said Simon as his hands crackled with ice lightning.

"Foolish old man. You think a promise will stop me? You're just as foolish as your race." Said the Lich.

"I do believe my promise will stop you. I intend to keep my promise." Said Simon.

The Lich just laughed.

"What name do you go by monster?" Asked Simon.

"You won't live long enough to know it. The only thing you need to know is that I am the end and that it's futile to fight me." Said the Lich.

"We will just see about!" Said Simon as he unleashed a blast of ice wind and knocked the Lich back a few steps.

Simeon's beard grew out and he took flight.

"You can not escape me!" the Lich snarled as he flew after Simon.

Simon flew through the city looking for something he could use against the Lich. His eyes landed on a building that was less stable looking then the others. A dangerous idea popped into Simon's head as he flew towards the building. The Lich fired several fireballs at Simon. Simon dodged them and fired several icicles at the Lich. The evil being destroyed most of them, but a few pierced his shoulder. Simon reached the building and the Lich fired more fireballs at him. Simon dodged the fireballs and they struck the building instead. The building made a grinding nose and titled slightly. Simon flew upwards and created a snowball, which he dropped right onto the Lich's face blinding him.

The Lich spluttered as he wiped the snow from his face. Simon flew by him to the ground and landed in front of the building. The Lich saw him and flew towards the ground landing a few yards away from Simon. Simon fired a blast of ice into the air above the Lich and made it rain icicles. A few icicles hit the Lich in the shoulders, while a few others pierced his cape and parts of his robe pinning them it to the ground.

"Your pathetic attacks annoy me!" Snarled the Lich as he fired a fireball at Simon.

Simon dodged out of the way as the fireball flew by and struck a pillar on the building creating a large explosion sending Simon flying a few yards away from the building.

"It's time to finish this." Said the Lich as he tried to move forward, but found his clothes pinned by several icicles sticking out of the ground.

The Lich just looked them annoyed as Simon stood up laughing.

"Has the hopelessness of your fight against me finally settled in and driven you mad?" the Lich asked.

"Not quite. I just lured you into a trap and you just fall for it." Said Simon as a serious look appeared on his face.

The Lich looked at Simon slightly confused. Then he heard a loud screeching sound that made him turn to face the building. The building had lost much of its support and now it was slowly leaning forward and falling towards the Lich!

"You won't be killing anyone today!" Shouted Simon as he took to the air and flew away.

"Curse you mortal! I will hunt you down and kill you and your loved ones slowly! This is not over!" the Lich roared in rage as the building fell right on top of him with a tremendous crash.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city Betty, Marceline, Gunther, and the rest of the penguins were watching the city. They heard a tremendous crash and saw a dust cloud rise out of the city.

"You...think Simon is ok?" Asked Marceline.

Before Betty could answer a figure descended from the sky.

"Hello everyone I'm ok!" Called Simon as he landed on the ground.

"Simon!" Cheered Marceline as she ran forward and threw her arms around Simon. "I thought we...lost you!" She cried.

"I made you and Betty a promise that I would return to you. I will always keep my promises and I will never abandon you." Simon said as he kissed Marceline's brow.

Betty walked over to Simon and Marceline and joined in on the hug.

"You did Simon. You protected us like you promise and you changed the future. Great job." Said Betty.

"Thanks. It was my desire to protect you and Marceline that kept me strong and your words last night helped a lot." Said Simon as he kissed Betty back.

Gunther and the rest of the penguins waddled over to the group and nuzzled against them. There was much laughter and joy that night.

* * *

In the ruins of the city, the fallen building laid on the ground in a twisted pile of wreckage. Suddenly a skeletal hand shot out of the wreckage and the Lich pulled himself out of the pile. The Lich had cracks all over his body and his left arm was missing. The evil being clenched his one remaining good hand into a fist.

"I underestimated you mortal. You proved more troublesome then I predicted. You may have won this little battle, but this is far from over. Will meet again and next time you will know the true meaning of suffering." the Lich vowed as he took flight and headed in the direction of his tower.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If Jesus Christ (or Jesus Abadeer) would made an appearance in Family, it would have gone like this: Jesus Abadeer is the ruler of the Land of the Cleaned Souls, a place that is the opposite of the Land of the Tainted Souls; similar to the Lightosphere being the opposite of the Nightosphere and the place where all pure-hearted souls can rest rest and is being watched by Jesus. He would have told Death that Sartana is the daughter of La Muerte and Xalbalba and he attempted to reveal this to Death that Sartana is not an Undead Creature that Death thinks of her, but a goddess who had her wings cut and was vanished in the mortal realm after doing a horrible thing to one of her sisters and he knows that Sartana of the Dead is the "Bad One." Also, he despised the last name, Abadeer, because he knows the meaning of Abadeer is Abaddon and it means Destroy Angel. That's why he changed his last name from Abadeer to Christ. Jesus Christ had the same goal as Him: Taking over the Lightosphere and overthrow Lawrence Abadeer (God) to become the new Lord of Good. But his reason why he wanted to take over the Lightosphere and become the new Lord of Good is different from Him. While Him thinks that Hunson is lazy and has become soft, Jesus Christ reason is revenge.  
**

 **Also, I didn't create this fanfic just to make me jealous at you because you're fanfic is better, but, I create this fanfic to anger and spite you, Major144, because I enjoy making you very angry more than making this fanfic better than yours. And I don't care how your fanfic is better than mine, all I care is giving you more rage and more anger.**

 **Lastly, listen to me, Major144, although you'll never give up on Family, despite the aspeager syndrome, I will never give up making you very angry and you will never get me. Or you never find me.**


	10. Home and Music

**Chapter 11: Home and Music**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the days that followed the incident with the Lich, Simon, Betty, Marceline, Gunter, and all the penguins headed north. After a long journey they came across several snow covered mountains that had a stream going through it. Simon studied the mountain with interest. The largest of the mountains caught his attention.

"This is it." Said Simon.

"What?" Asked Betty.

"This is where we will make our home and live." Said Simon as he pointed at the large mountain.

"It's like a big tower of a castle." Said Marceline as she looked at the mountain.

"You are right it dose look like the tower of a big castle." Simon said as he fondled Marceline's head. "This is going to be our new home. Let's pretend it's our own little kingdom. You can be Princess Marceline."

"I like that!" Said Marceline excitedly.

Betty just smiled at Simon.

"You certainly have a great sense of imagination." Said Betty.

"Well it's like Einstein used to say. Imagination is more valuable then knowledge." Said Simon.

"I couldn't agree more. Just look at how happy Marceline is." Said Betty as she pointed at Marceline.

"Strangely enough, I don't know how we got here so fast but after all the adventuring. We finally made it." Simon then turn

Marceline was pretending to be a queen giving orders to Hambo and Gunter. Simon and Betty chuckled at the scene. Soon they headed towards the mountain. As they got closer they saw a huge cave in the back. Simon pulled out a flashlight and led the way inside. They made their way to a large spacious cavern. The inside of the mountain was surprisingly not that cold. The cavern broke up into several corridors.

"Alright everyone lets find ourselves a room." Said Simon as he led everyone down one corridor.

The group found themselves in a smaller chamber. Simon looked around at it satisfied.

"I here by dub this room the master bed room!" He declared.

"This is great!" Cheered Marceline.

Simon saws crack in one of the walls and went to go investigate it. Simon pulled a small hammer out of his backpack and hit the wall with it creating more cracks. After a couple of minutes Simon put the hammer down and put his crown on. Taking a deep breath he raised his hands and created a massive burst of ice wind blasting the wall and making a medium size hole. Betty and Marceline looked out the hole and saw the night sky.

"I present the master bedroom view." Said Simon with a bow.

"It's wonderful." Said Betty.

"You can see everything from here." Said Marceline.

After staring up at the night sky the group pulled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. The next morning Simon walked out of the mountain and examined the area. Simon knew if he wanted to make the mountain into a good home, he was going to need some help. Simon looked at the snowy ground an idea coming to mind.

"Lets see if I can whip myself a few helpers." Said Simon as he put on his crown and blasted a pile of snow with his magic.

A dozen plies of snow rose up from the ground and began to take humanoid shapes. The new snow creatures stood over eight feet tall and had little eyes and mouths. Simon smiled at the new creatures satisfied with his work.

"What's going on here?" Asked Betty as she and Marceline came out of the mountain.

"Oh I just created a few helpers to help with our new home." Said Simon.

"Giant snowmen!" Cheered Marceline as she ran up to the nearest snow creature.

The snow creature smiled down at Marceline and picked her up. Marceline laughed happily as the snow creature carried her around. Simon and Betty just smiled.

"I'm going into town to find us some furniture. Will you be ok?" Asked Simon.

"We will be fine. Just come back safely." Said Betty as she kissed Simon on the cheek.

"I'll be back before nightfall and I'm going to bring you something good." Said Simon as he and the remaining snow creatures walked off.

* * *

A couple of hours later Simon and the snow creatures came across a city. The walked into the city and came across a furniture store. Simon created some more snow and made a dozen more snow creatures. Simon then went about picking out furniture for the mountain. He then found a couple of beds, a couch, a table, a couple of battery powered lamps, and some chairs. Simon then saw a display of old instruments consisting of a drum set, a keyboard, and an old wooden guitar.

"A little music will bring some joy to the girls." Said Simon as he bundled up the instruments and strapped them to his back.

* * *

A few hours later Simon and the snow creatures returned to the mountain.

"Special delivery from Super Simon's delivery service." Said Simon as the snow creatures went into the mountain and started to set up the furniture.

Simon went around with his hammer to create some cracks in a wall. He then used his powers to blast a hole and create some more makeshift windows. Simon then walked outside to get Betty and Marceline and show them the new furniture. A few minutes later Simon was showing the girls around.

"As you can see we have a lovely living room with a comfy couch and over here we have ourselves a nice little dining room complete with a table and chairs." Said Simon as he lead the girls down a hall. "Here is your room Marcy." He said as he indicated a small room with a bed.

"Yea! Thank you Simon!" Said Marceline as she threw her arms around Simon's waist and hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetie." Said Simon as he hugged Marceline.

An hour later the group was eating a meal of fruits and canned goods. Simon left the table and came back with the instruments.

"For tonight for your dinning pleasure. It's Simon the singer!" Said Simon as he set the drums up and began to sing.

* * *

" _Welcome home_

 _To this Winter Wonderland_

 _It's been a long journey_

 _But now we have a home_

 _And although it's been tough_

 _We've made it and things are going to get better_

 _Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

 _Lets settle down and cheer_

 _Don't pay no mind to the monsters_

 _They fill you with fear_

 _The trouble it might drag you down_

 _But don't worry_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _Your family is here and you are home."_

* * *

Betty and Marceline clapped and cheered as Simon took bow.

"Thank you I'll be here all night." Said Simon.

Betty began to clean up the table as Marceline walked over to the instruments and looked at them. She walked over to a guitar.

"You like the guitar?" Asked Simon as he watched Marceline from a chair.

"I do like the guitar, Simon." Marceline said, excitedly. "Can you teach me how to play the guitar."

"Yes." Said Simon.

"Really?" Asked Marceline eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure. I was quit a musician back in the day." Said Simon as he pulled out an old photo album from his backpack and showed Marceline a picture of his younger self playing a guitar.

"Who's that?" Asked Marceline as she pointed at the picture.

"Well believe it or not that's me! Well me before I went blue and grew this beard and long nose." Said Simon.

Marceline studied the picture. "Oh yeah I see it now! You have the same smile as you do now." Marceline said.

"I guess I do." Said Simon with a smile. "Now how about I teach you a little guitar?"

"Ok." Said Marceline.

Marceline sat in Simon's lap. Simon picked up the guitar and put it in Marceline's lap and showed her a few basic moves. Marceline followed Simon's instructions and managed to carry a little tune. An hour or so later it was time for bed. Marceline changed into a large night shirt, before be lead by Simon and Betty to, her new room. Simon and Betty tucked Marceline in.

"You played the guitar really well tonight." Said Simon.

"Yep! When I grow up I wanna be a rock star!" Said Marceline.

"You can be whatever you want sweetie." Said Simon with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Marceline.

"Of course. It's your life and you can do whatever you want with it. If music is something you love, then go do it." Said Betty.

"I will. Thanks." Said Marceline as she got into her bed with Hambo.

"Goodnight Mary. We love you." Said Simon as he tucked Marceline into bed.

"I love you Simon. I love you Betty." Said Marceline.

"We love you to sweetie." Said Betty.

Marceline closed her eyes and went to sleep. Simon and Betty just looked at her smiling before going off to their bed room.

* * *

In the months that followed Simon went hard to work improving the new home. Using his eyes powers he chipped away at a rock ledge and made a staircase that went higher into the mountain. As he reached the top, Simon used his powers to cut three holes into the wall. Simon looked out of the hole pleased with his work.

Simon then grabbed Betty and Marceline and walked them out of the mountain a few yards with a camera and a tripod. When they were far enough Simon set up the tripod and set the timer. Simon quickly ran over to Betty and Marceline and they smiled for the camera as it took a picture of them and their house. There was a flash and a photo popped out of the camera. Simon took it out, so everybody could see.

"It's a good family picture." Said Betty.

"It looks like we have a big tall snowman behind us." Giggled Marceline

"Our house dose looks like a big snowman." Said Simon in agreement.

They walked back to their house, framed the picture, and hung it on the wall of their living room. And so the family found a home in the strange new world. Little did they know that there were still some hardships ahead of them and that there were many strange and beautiful things they had yet to encounter?

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hunson Abadeer is a foil to Him. Both of them are Satan, both of them rule a hellish-like-place, both of them have a family and both of them have a daughter and there first name starts with the letter "M". However, Hunson is a good father while Him is a bad father, but Him is a active villain who had committed a lot of villainous acts while Hunson is a lazy villain who hadn't committed a real villainous acts for thousands of years after the Mushroom War. Another foil is that Hunson is accepted by the Petrikov family and is considered family while Him is rejected by Dexter and Blossom because Him is evil and cruel father to Mimi. Also, if Him and Hunson were to interact, Hunson will call out Him for being a bad father while Him will call Hunson out for being lazy at his job as the Lord of Evil and haven't committed a lot of evil acts in a very long time after Him takes over the Nightosphere.  
**

 **Him is what the representation of Hunson of what could have happened if his wife didn't contact him on what happened to Marceline and Simon never showed him on what it takes to be a good parent.**

 **Major144: I am HATE. I am vengence. I am RAGE. I am anger. I. AM. MAJOR144.**


End file.
